Heroes With A Hook
by IFindSlashInEverything
Summary: Set during "A Curious Thing" What if Hook gives Henry his memory back instead of Emma and they protect each other from the Wicked Witch and her evil monkeys? Captain Cobra


Once Upon a Time

Captain Cobra (Hook/Henry)

Title: Heroes With a Hook

Summary: Set during "A Curious Thing" What if Hook gives Henry his memory back instead of Emma and they protect each other from the Wicked Witch and her evil monkeys?

Author's Note: Sorry for all mistakes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Henry's Pov

 _Why is he helping me?_ I thought as Killian led me to the docks. He caught me trying to run and instead of bringing me to my mother like I'm sure everyone else in town would have done he is helping me by giving me a ride on a boat. I don't know if I should be grateful that I'm finally going home or worried that something might happen. Anyway I was brought out of my thoughts when we reached the docks and there a man waiting for us.

"Henry this is Mr. Smee"

"Like from Peter Pan?" I questioned.

"You remember?" He asked and he looked clearly surprised.

"Yeah I've seen the movie a milion times" I told him, slightly confused on what he thought I remembered.

"Anyway, Smee the yound lad requires transport to his home and we are going to give it to him so get a ship ready so we can set sail" He instructed as he laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Can you do it quickly? My mom will know I'm missing and she will find me" I asked, I didn't want my mom to get to me until it was too late to stop me. All I want to do is just go home but mom says she does too but I can tell there is something or someone keeping her here. I may be just a kid to them but I'm not stupid.

"Sure thing lad"

We made our way to one of the boats when we heard a loud shrieking noise coming from behind us. We all looked to see...flying monkeys?! Last time I checked I wasn't in _The Wizard of Oz!_

Killian grabbed me and quickly we ran over through the boat house until one of them came through the other side and started flying towards us so we tried to backtrack but one was coming at us that way so there was no way out. But then Killian turned towards the water and then looked down at me.

"Henry do you trust me?" He asked and I wanted to say no, I barely knew the man. But he knew about my father, and when he talked about him it sounded like he loved him. And then there's my mother, she trusted very few people in her life, especially men and yet here she was giving me to him whenever she had to go work on her case and there was more: whether she realized it or not she was always more relaxed and happier when she was around him and he always lit up whenever he saw her. I don't know what's going on around here but all of this was enough for me to say yes.

"Yes"

"Good, get in the water and hide under the dock and no matter what happens or what you hear do not come out. Understand?" I nodded and quickly slipped into the water so I would splash and alert them to me. As I treaded water the sound of gunshots rang out and more shrieks were heard. But quickly there were more shrieks and less gunshots. I wanted to jump up and see what was going on but I said I'd stay under no matter what.

"And where did you think you were going Captain?" a woman's voice spoke up. Carefully I swam out and looked over the deck to see a strange woman standing over a kneeling Killian and he didn't look so good.

"I was thinking of getting the boy as far away from you as possible. I told you I wouldn't take Emma's magic and I'm going to let you take it out on her son" Mom's magic? Is he thinking straight? I put those thoughts aside and continued to listen only to hear my mom's voice.

"Hook!" Footsteps pounded above me as people ran in.

"The Saviour! You're just in time to see someone you love die, and since the pirate refused to do what I asked and because your son is no where to be found I'll just have to kill him" I heard a choking noise and I recognized it to be Killian's and I knew that I couldn't stand by anymore. Quickly I grabbed the deck and pulled myself up and all eyes were on me.

"Henry!" My mom yelled but I just ignored her, my focus on Killian and the strange woman hurting him.

"Let him go! If you want me then take me!" I demanded.

"You're a hero just like your mother but why just take you when I can have both" She grinned wickedly and suddenly I found my thrown forward and I crashed into Killian. My mother and the people with her moved forward but were also thrown back. Looking over at Killian I saw that he was knocked out cold. Quickly I looked for something to defend us as the woman moved towards us and my hand hit something cold and hard and without looking to see what it was I grabbed it and swung forward. I heard a scream and saw that I had cut the woman's face, she looked at me with anger and then vanished in a puff of green smoke.

I looked down at my hands to see the weapon I found and was shocked to see that it was a metal hook and for some reason it seemed familiar and that's when I remember that the woman had called Killian "Hook". Looking over at him I noticed that his left hand was gone and the fake was lying next to him (I knew about the fake hand the whole time I just thought it would be rude to bring it up).

Lifting up his left arm I attached the hook to his brace and suddenly my brain was washed over with memories, my memories. I had a life here, I grew up here, the town Mayor is my other mother and I brought my real mom here to break the cruse. All these things came flooding back but one memory stood out.

 _*Flashback*_

 _My heart was back in my body and I was reunited with my family, I even got my father back! The only thing that I didn't like was that everyone wouldn't stop hovering, like they were afraid that if they looked away from me for a second I would disappear. The only person who wasn't crowding me was Captain Hook who was steering the ship. This was strange because even though he wasn't in my personal space he was the one I wanted to talk to. I had read about all of the others in my book but his story wasn't in it and that bugged me. I always thought that he was the bad guy and Pan was good but of course I just learned the hard way that it was the opposite. And even though I've had little to no contact with him I still didn't see him as a villain like the others did. I noticed that everyone kept looking back at the Captain with a glare, especially my father and my grandfather (Rumplestilskin not Charming). But I really wanted a chance to talk to him so with a deep breath I asked:_

 _"Can I go talk to Captain Hook?" Everyone went silent and then everyone exploded._

 _"There is no way you're going anywhere near him!" (Neal)_

 _"Henry that man is dangerous, I think you should stay away" (Snow)_

 _"You can't trust him Henry, he's a pirate" (Charming)_

 _"He better stay away from you Henry or he is going to be fed to the mermaids" (Regina)_

 _"Henry you need to feel that you have to thank him, I'm sure he already knows" (Emma)_

 _"He's no longer useful and he will just get you killed" (Rumple)_

 _This kept going and going, so while they kept listing reasons why I need to stay away and debating what to do with him once we reach Storybrooke I slipped away and quietly walked over to him at the wheel. He must have been focused on them because he made no reaction to me standing next to him._

 _"I'm sorry about them" I spoke up. His eyes widened and he shifted his gaze to me and then back at my family who still hadn't noticed that I was gone. Deciding that their focus wouldn't be on them he turned to me and smiled._

 _"It's quite alright lad. I understand their mistrust in me. Though it is good that there is something that can bring heroes and villains together" he told me._

 _"And which would you say you are: a hero or a villain?"_

 _"I think it's clear to everyone lad that I'm a villain" he said and I heard some sadness in his voice._

 _"But you weren't always were you?" His eyes widened like I revealed some big secret._

 _"How did you know?"_

 _"Because no one is born evil Captain. From what I've read in my story book something happens that makes them a villain, like how my mom turned evil because her mother killed her true love right infront of her" I explained and he went from shocked to intrigued._

 _"Oh really and what does this book say about me?"_

 _"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. You're not in it and I don't like that. I don't just want to go on what everyone else thinks. I want to believe that there is good everybody" I smiled and looked up and him, he actually looked happy"_

 _"Thank you la... Henry"_

 _"So... do you thinkt that sometime you could tell me everything for the book? Please?" He paused for a moment and I could see in his eyes that he was having an inner battle about whether or not to say anything. I could tell that there were some things that would be hard for him to bring up again._

 _"I'll make you a deal lad: I'll tell you the tales of my past if you swear to never repeat it to anyone... and you let me teach you to sword fight. I imagine that you might need it for the future. Do we have a deal?" He raised his and I shook it._

 _"We've got a deal Captain"_

 _"Killian"_

 _"What?"_

 _"The first thing you should know is that my name is Killian"_

 _"Okay Killian, where shall we start?" I pulled out my story book and a pen to record everything._

 _"It's seems most fitting to start with my first trip to Neverland"_

 _There he began to tell his story and I eagerly listened to every word..._

 _*End Flashback*_

"I remember" I whispered to myself as it hit me. My whole life has been a lie but I don't care, I wouldn't trade this life for anything. Without thinking I jumped up and ran into my mother's arms (Regina) and we embraced each other. She told me she loved me and kissed my forehead which a pulse of magic followed.

"Regina, you broke the curse" My grandfather exclaimed as he hugged Emma and my grandma.

I heard a groan behind me and I stepped out of my mothers arms to run and help Killian get to his feet. Once he was standing I grabbed him and pulled him into a hug, he stiffened for a moment then pulled me in closer with his good hand.

"Thank you for protecting me Killian"

"You're welcome lad. It looks like Swan and I aren't the only people who make a good team" I laughed into his chest.

He was right.


End file.
